vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Boss (Metal Gear)
Summary The Boss, also known as The Joy, The Mother of Special Forces, Mercury Lady '''and '''Voyevoda (Russian: Воевода, "Warlord"), was a renowned American female soldier, founder and leader of the Cobra Unit, the biological mother of Ocelot, and mentor and mother figure to Naked Snake. In June 1944, during World War II, she led the Cobra Unit to victory at the Battle of Normandy. Together with Naked Snake, she developed the technique of CQC. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: '''The Boss, The Joy, The Mother of Special Forces, Mercury Lady, Voyevoda '''Origin: Metal Gear Gender: Female Age: '''42 '''Classification: Human, Soldier, Former Member of the Philosophers, SAS, CIA, FOX, etc. Founder and leader of the Cobra Unit. Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master of Stealth, Infiltration, and Espionage, Expert Pilot, Master of CQC, Expert Marksman, survival tactics, and demolitions. She has mayor knowledge of psychology and foreign languages. Attack Potency: City Block level (Fought on par with Naked Snake for several minutes) Speed: Supersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ combat speed and Massively Hypersonic reactions (Kept up with Snake) Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: City Block level (Survived her spacecraft crashing into the sea) Stamina: Very high (Survived being severely burned by both the cosmic radiation, and the heat of re-entry of the capsule in the Mercury Project) Range: Standard melee range with CQC. Dozens of meters with several weapons, mostly the Patriot. Standard Equipment: The Patriot (a modified assault rifle with infinite ammo), combat knife, white Sneaking Suit. Intelligence: Genius. An extremely skilled and trained soldier, who learned from her father the most forbidden secrets of the Philosophers and always completed all her missions no matter the risks or the outcome. She also trained Naked Snake and taught him all of her knowledge in CQC, firearms, etc. Lastly, she made sure that he would carry out his mission by fighting her for the title of Big Boss and make the world one again. Weaknesses: Can be stunned by flash/stun grenades if aimed correctly. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * CQC: Unique and highly efficient martial arts allowing a soldier a variety of options while not denying them the use of weapons. It generally has the user taking a stance with a knife and a handgun; thus, he/she could grab/throw opponents in melee, threaten/execute people with the sharp blade or shoot down opponents who are otherwise outside the user's range. CQC mostly focuses on grabs, throws, and other methods to disarm the target, allowing one to take down enemies without killing them or use them as a human shield. A skilled practitioner can even "chain" throws, allowing to rapidly neutralize an entire group of soldiers. The Boss was one of the creators of the technique and developed it while training with Naked Snake. She used these techniques to overcome several situations until Naked Snake surpassed her in their final confrontation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Metal Gear Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Soldiers Category:Final Bosses Category:Konami Category:Weapon Masters Category:Knife Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Parents Category:Traitors Category:Spies Category:Martial Artists Category:Leaders Category:Stealth Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 8